Adorable To Sexy
by o-Meep-o
Summary: Naruto is a vampire along with everyone else. Well a chibi vampire to be exact. He's super cute to his big blue eyes, to his big smile, to his tanned skin and his long blonde hair. Everyone loves him. He get's older. Then what happens? Oh Idk... ALOT! Read to find out. Bigger Summary inside. R&R Pwease.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SOOOOOOOOO Hey Guys! This story like seriously popped into my head today when I was in fourth period and I didn't feel like doing shit. (It's a tech class no worries) Some electives are so boring Ugh. Anyway! I came up with this cute little story when I was thinking about vampire children and cray shit like that. There will be alot of surprises so don't think you can guess anything in my story ^-^ But all of you guys who are waiting for an update on DIKY, It'll be coming tomorrow.

* * *

SUMMARY: Naruto is 7 years old. He's a foxy demon of a kid. Sweet and adorable The best. He lives in a house full of wonderful (Vampire) People and loves each and everyone of them. He has alot of house guests. Like alot. Each and everyone of them affect his personality as he gets older and you'll see just exactly how in this little story of mine.

P.S. This is Yaoi. So please the flamers, fainters or bitches turn back now. Everyone else enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue: _

_"Naruto come her for a sec!" Said little boy ran from his play room, promptly bumping into something hard and big, (A/N: Hehe that's what she said) falling to the floor on his bum, a small 'ooof' sound falling from his lips._

_"Oowie" The little boy said rubbing his behind._

_"Sorry, Are you alright?" Naruto looked up into of blue eyes. Waay darker than his._

_"Yes sir!" Naruto said taking the hand the hand that had been in front of him for a minute are so, and was raised to his feet._

_The deep voice that bursted from the mans chest as he laughed made Naruto's eyes go wide._

_"They call my father Sir, You can call me Ita" The raven haired man said ruffling Naruto's long ponytail that sat in top of his head._

_"Okay Ita" Naruto smiled, his slightly pointed teeth catching Itachi off guard before he smiled back._

_"Okay Naru you've met Itachi now you have to meet Sasuke" Deidra said when he came back into the room._

_"Hey I'm Sasuke" Another voice behind Naruto made him jump and turn around quickly._

_"Omg!" He turned back towards the other one."Omg!" He squeaked back away towards Deidra._

_"Bro-Chan there's two of them!" He whispered up towards his brother._

_"Oh yes they're twins" Deidra smiled down at his brother._

_"Oh!" He ran back towards Sasuke._

_"Sorry for my rudeness Sasuke-San" He said bowing towards the man._

_"Oh I like this kid" Sasuke said hiking up his suit pants before he kneeled down in front of Naruto._

_"Head up" Sasuke said sticking his his pointer finger under the boy's chin._

_"You may call me S'uke" Sasuke said with a wide grin that showed off his pointed teeth as well. Naruto kept his shock in check smiling back._

_"Okay S'uke" He kissed the man on the nose before he skipped towards his older brother grabbing his hand._

_"So You guys know where everything is I'm going to go talk to Naruto for a sec" Deidra said leading his little brother out of the room._

_"Okay Naruto we have some more new house guests so you should know how to act around them right?"_

_"Right!"_

_"You know how to treat them right?"_

_"Right!"_

_"You know how to feed on them right?" Deidra added a little eyebrow wiggle._

_Naruto giggled._

_"Right!"_

_"Good boy" Deidra giving his brother a kiss on the forehead._

_"Mom and dad will be home in a little while and I'm going shopping with Sasori for some groceries so Sasuke and Itachi will watch you." Deidra took Naruto back to his play area upstairs._

_"Just stay here and they'll come to check on you periodically alright?"_

_Naruto nodded before going back to his video games._

_(Two hours later...)_

_Naruto was passed out over the the long plastic rainbow table, game controller laying over his fingers, hair sprawled around his head while drool slid of his lips. The 80" tv still playing the theme song of his video game in the background._

_Two people walked into the open area, one turning off the tv the other going to pick up the little boy in his big muscular arms. They turned and walked out of the room and towards Naruto's room in the far back._

_Pushing open the door tegu stepped inside the big room and went to put the little boy down in his bed._

_"Brother you know we can't let him sleep without feeding him something."_

_"Yes... I know" The other brother said his black beaded bracelet digging into his wrist until it bled. He sat on the bed next to the sleeping boy and pressed his mouth gently to the boy's mouth._

_As if the boy was awake he took the wrist and licked at it. His little pink tongue searing a path into the ravens skin. Naruto's hair went from blonde to blood red in moments, the red rushing through his hair until all the blonde was completely engulfed._

_The ravens who's wrist he was feeding off of groaned, sliding his hand through the terrifyingly red lock, his eyes sliding closed._

_"Enough" The raven whispered in his ear, the blonde immediately let go whimpering quietly._

_The wound closed and the man pulled his wrist back after wiping the little boys lips with his thumb._

_He stood up and pulled the comforter up over the little boys body who immediately rolled on his side and snuggled into it._

_He licked the fangs that had thrust themselves from under his gums willing them to go away. An intoxicating smell drew his head to the side and the other frowned._

_"Have you not fed?"_

_"I don't need it" The other said walking towards the bleeding, sticking his tongue out to close up the wound._

_"Let's go"_

_The other nodded before he followed the bigger one out of the room._

_"Thank you" Deidra said before he turned down the hall to go finish cooking for everyone else in the Namikaze residence._

* * *

A/N: SO! What did you think? I didn't reveal to much did I? Nope. I already know that. Teehee ^-^ Until next time.


	2. Something New

A/N: Okay! Second installment! Whoot! I'm having trouble deciding if I should make KisaxIta & SasuxNaru or ItaxSasuxNaru. So you know if you guys could help me out by leaving your thoughts in a review that'd be great. So read on! Enjoy :3

* * *

SUMMARY: Naruto and family goto the park and meet someone. Something also happens to Naruto, And Nagato also has a son!? :O (Not rally a summary but eh don't judge -.-")

* * *

"Naruto are you ready?" Deidra asked his little brother as he came stomping down the stairs dressed in a pair of yellow plaid shorts, a white t-shirt, and little fedora.

"Yes!" He said nodding eagerly.

"Nagato hurry up!" Konan yelled from her seat on the couch in the main room.

"I heard ya!" He yelled back coming out in a pair of dark wash jeans and a red shirt that match his hair.

"Did you get a tan uncle Naga?" Naruto asked walking up to Nagato with his teddy bear in his hands.

'I did little man. That's to that old bitty over there." He pointed to Konan who snarled at him with pointed teeth.

"We're ready." Itachi and Sasuke said together when they appeared in the kitchen next to Deidra.

"Well then. It seems everyone who is awake and going is ready so let's head out." Deidra said grabbing his keys from the hook that hung over a table in the entrance of the foyer.

"Yay!" Naruto yelled running passed his brother and into the bright morning. Deidra waited for the others to come out before he locked the door behind them and walked up towards his 2010 Tahoe that he got for his 20th birthday.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Naruto asked as he was helped into the Tahoe by Itachi.

"Daddy went to work at the hospital early this morning and mommy had a early baby to nodded understanding most of what his brother was telling him.

"Hei-Chan?"

"Sleep"

"Ku-Chan"

"Counting money"

"Sharky?"

"Swimming in the back"

"Tobi?"

"TOBI HERE"

Naruto screamed as Tobi dove into the car scaring him and only him, half to death.

"Dammit Tobi don't just pop up outta nowhere!" Deidra said as Nagato and Konan finally got settled in the front and Naruto and the twins in the middle seat.

"Tobi sorry" He said as he settled in to the trunk area of the car, peering over the seat with his eyes.

"Tobi thinks your handsome" He said to Itachi who was currently staring at the creepy person next to his head.

"Hn." Tobi jumped when that sound came from his right.

"There's two!" Tobi squealed, Naruto nodded. After that knowedge Tobi quietly watched Sasuke and Itachi from his spot in the back while Naruto chatted them up.

(30 minutes later..At the park)

"Naruto be careful!" Deidra yelled as he sat on the bench with the others.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled back to his brother as he ran off in a random direction that led to the monkey bars.

"Hey get off the monkey bars!" A voice yelled behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around once he let go of the monkey bars, his long blonde hair blowing in the gust of wind that had blew against his body making his fedora fly away.

"My hat!" Naruto screamed running after his black fedora and it flitted away in the strong wind.

It flew into the forest, Naruto followed it almost grabbing it between his little fingers.

"Is this yours?" A small voice asked.

Naruto turned around and smiled taking the hat from the little boy who was the same height as him.

"Yes! Thank you!" Naruto said giving the red head a smile.

"You're welcome" The boy smiled back, just a little.

"Hey what's wrong with your face?" Naruto asked reaching his hand out to rub under the littl eboy's eyes.

"I'm just tired" The boy said holding his head down. A rumble sounded and Naruto gasped.

"Are you hungry?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-yes" The boy looked up then, Naruto could see his pointed teeth and glowing green eyes.

"Crappies!" Naruto took bit his hand and held it up to the boys mouth.

"Hurry drink!" Naruto said as he waved his hand.

The boy hesitantly took Naruto's little hand and sunk his teeth into it. Naruto sunk down to the ground as the boy kept drinking, taking his fill from the little blonde boy as his eyes started to glow brighter, Naruto's started to fade as he passed out.

"Hey are you okay!?" The red head asked sinking down to the ground and pulling Naruto up so he could see his face.

"Hey wake up!" The red head yelled.

The red head started to cry as he tried to pull the little boy through the forest.

"Please wake up" The boy started to cry harder as thorns pricked his skin as he tore through the trees towards the edge of the forest.

The little boy fell down fell down. He looked around through the mass of kids running around at the park. He looked back at Naruto who's handing was still bleeding profusely. The red headed boy quickly wiped his mouth and then ran towards the park so fast none of the humans noticed him whoosh pass them, But to all the vampire sin the park he was moving in slow motion. Soon enough he was caught by Nagato who had a concerned look on his face.

"Gaara!?" Nagato asked.

"Daddy!?" Gaara asked throwing himself into his father's arms.

"Where's your mother and why are you crying!?" Nagato asked picking his son up.

"B-Boy... helped... dying...over there" Gaara pointed to the direction of where he had ran from.

"Oh no" Deidra said rushing away. Itachi and Sasuke following.

When they reached Naruto he was slowly losing color and his lips were pale blue.

"Naru oh my god." Deidra cried out as he sunk down next to his brother and bit into his wrist holding it over the boys mouth.

"Naruto you better wake up dammit" Deidra said holding the blonde between his legs as the blood started to flow out of his mouth.

"Drink dammit!" Naruto coughed, the blood rushing down his throat as he gasped for air.

Naruto's eyes opened and he smiled up and Deidra, a dot of blood rushing down the side of his mouth.

"Hey Onii-San what's wrong?" Naruto asked with his innocent voice.

Itachi picked up Naruto's hand. it had healed.

"What's wrong!?" Deidra almost screamed at his little brother but she smiled and hugged the boy closer to him as he cried into his hair.

"I'm sorry" Gaara said from his spot on his father's arm.

"Sorry for what? I'm glad you're feeling better" Naruto smiled at the little boy, before he promptly fell asleep.

"Guess he's really exhausted." Deidra whispered pulling Naruto's hair away from his face and kissing his forehead.

(Hours later..)

"I'm okay" Naruto said from hsi spot on the couch in the main room.

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked her son as she braided his hair.

"Yes mommy" Naruto said as he sucked on his Hemo-pop.

"Okay" She said as she finished braiding his hair and left to get some hair-ties.

"Naru?" Gaara asked quietly as he came into the room carrying his own Hemo-pop.

"Hey Gaa-Chan!" Naruto asked from his spot on the floor.

Gaara smiled and rushed over to Naruto sitting beside him, shaking his long bangs out of his face.

"You look way better than before" Naruto said pointing to the spot right under his eye.

"Thanks to you Naru" Gaara said.

"You are my cousin after all." Naruto giggled out.

"And it looks like we'll be living together now" Gaara gasped out.

"Really!?"

"Really" Nagato said from the entrance to the main room.

"Yay!" Naruto and Gaara got up and started dancing around the big room. Until both of their Hemo-pops fell off their sticks. Tears prickled theirs eyes and then there came the water works.

"MY HEMO POP! WAAAA" Naruto wailed.

"My delishoush Hemo pop" Gaara sniffled not being able to pronounce -cious correctly in his saddened state.

"Here Here!" Deidra and Konan came running into the room with two new Hemo pops, handing them to the little boys. They went back to talking excitedly about living together as they walked out of the room with their Hemo pops.

"Where's my Hemo pop!?" Sasori grumbled as he opened the freezer.

"Umm haha funny you should asked about that" Deidra said as he dashed out the kitchen and rushed to his room on the other side of the house. Sasori chasing after him.

"AH!" Nothing like a swim in the afternoon.

"Does he always say that?" Sasuke wondered to his brother as they observed fromt he dining room table.

"I wonder" Itachi said sipping on his blood spiked coffee.

'Where'd Naruto go?" Kushina asked finally finding the ribbons she wanted for Naruto's hair.

They all pointed upstairs. She smiled and phased up stairs as if she was never there.

"KAKUZU WHERE THE HELL ARE MY DAMN WALLETS?"

"I can't seem to help you with that" Kakuzu yelled coming into the kitchen and opening up the fridge to get a can of of big red soda.

"EH!?"

"Shut up!" Konan hissed.

"No you shut up you purple haired hissy-fitter!"

Minato phased in and out of the kitchen after he grabbed a bottle of Hemo. Kisame, Itachi and Sasuke chuckling form their seats.

It went on like that for a while until Kushina came back down and shut everyone up with a couple of hundred's in their hands as she left for her next delivery.

"Byeee!" Her voice rang out as she walked out the door.

"I'm off too guys" Minato said as he walked out the door as he pulled on his trench coat.

"I beat you again" Gaara said as Naruto pouted next to him.

"Yeah you did" Naruto grumbled out.

Gaara held out his hand. Naruto tossed his Hemo-candies into the outstretched palm, with a mock sniffle.

Naruto yawned as he sat his controller on the little table in front of them.

"I'm sweepy" He said in a yawn.

"Me too" Gaara yawned. His little mouth stretching wide open.

"Alright little ones time for bed!" Deidra and Konan said clapping their hands together as they came up the stairs.

"Hai Hai" They droned out as the stood up slowly from their bean bag chairs.

"Is Gaa-chan rooming with me?" Naruto asked grabbing the other boys hand as he rubbed his eye with the other.

"Yes. We're going to go buy him a bed tomorrow." Deidra said leading the boys to Naruto's room.

"Okay..." They both said as they climbed into Naruto's bed and hugged eachother close.

"Night Naru."

Night Gaa-Chan"

With that they fell asleep. Leaving Deidra, Konan, and Nagato to admire their cute sleeping faces.

* * *

A/N: So we have met Gaara! Whoo! I love Gaa-Naru relationships. Anyways tell me what you guys think about this chapter in a review please and thank you!

P.S. This story will contain time skips, because quite frankly I can't right Naruto in child form for a whole story it's just not gonna happen. Love you lots

-Meep


End file.
